Spirit of Hogwarts
by Dark Wings Of Darkness
Summary: Harry meets Ryu. Ryu is the spirit of hogwarts. What happens if Harry feel in love with Ryu and what would happen if Draco Malfoy found out? Yaoi don't like don't read
1. Ryu

Dark Wings: My first Harry Potter fan fiction. WOW!

Kato: (Snuggles with Kai) I'm not in it!

Harry: Why me?

Dark Wings: Cause your you and I'm me!

Harry: Oh...Ok...

Kato: (Grins) Ten points to Dark Wings!

Draco: (Smirks) I shall do the disclaimer!

Harry: Why you?

Draco: Cause I'm a Pure Blood that's why!

Harry: Thats got nothing to do wit-

Dark Wings: OK Draco! Go ahead!

Draco: (evil grin) Dark Wings doesn't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Spirit of Hogwarts

Chapter One: Ryu

* * *

A young man stood before a long table filled with excellent foods and drinks and was surrounded by people wearing strange robes and even a few with pointy hats. The young boy knew what they were. They were wizards and witches. He knew this because he had watched over them since he could remember and he remembered a lot.They came to the castle to learn how to control magic, which use to impress him greatly until he found out he would never be able to use it. The boy drifted around the room where four large tables were filled with more witches and wizards. He knew what he was, he was the spirit of the castle. He knew everything that happened in the castle and who everyone was, though he could never feel or talk to anyone no matter what, not even to the ghosts. He sighed one last time before he went off to make suree everything was alright.

Harry Potter stared at the spirit. He had seen the young boy about his age (16) with long black with stricks of colors in it and had yellow eyes. All through out the meal and had yet to tell anyone about him. He watched the depressed looking spirit walk out of the great hall. Deciding he would confront the young boy, he got up quickly as he told his friends that he was heading off to bed. Once he reached where the boy was, he reached out and touched the boy's shoulder. This ended up with startled yellow eyes gazing into emerald green eyes.

"Umm... Sorry that I startled you, but are lost or something? I was just wondering because I haven't seen you around here before, if you like I could get the headmaster." Harry said to the young boy. The boy justed stared at him dumbstuck. Harry was about to leave when the boy spoke up.

"Y-you can see me?" he asked in a soft voice. Harry nodded, causing the boy's eyes ti widen. "Impossible." the boy whispered staring at Harry making him feel a bit nerverous.

"Am I not suppose to see you?" Harry asked the young boy as he stared at him.

"Yes! No one has ever talked to me. Not even when the four founders created me was I spoken to." The boy told him with great sadness.

"Wait a mintue. Did you say the founders? Do you mean the founders of this school?" Harry asked getting curious. The boy nodded. "How is that possible? You'd have to be hundereds of years old!" Harry stated as he watched the boy nod again.

"I am. I'll even tell you why. It's because I am the spirit of this school." the boy told him as he smiled at Harry happily. Harry stared at the boy.

"Wow! That's amazing! So you've never had anyone to talk to before now?" Harry asked as the spirit smiled at him.

"Bingo! But now that I have you to talk to I won't be as lonly as before." the spirit told him. "Oh, by the way my name is Ryu. I never really liked the name Hogwarts, so I flipped through some books and found that name and took it as my own." Ryu told Harry. Harry put out his hand to be shaken.

"Well, it's nice to met you Ryu. I'm Harry Potter, even though you probably already know that but oh well!" Harry said as Ryu shook his hand.

"I do know that and yes it is a pleasure to met you young Mister Harry James Potter, but for now I must go and check the castle and you must go to bed. Good night and see you in the morning." Ryu said as he faded away leaving Harry to go back to his dorm and sleep.

* * *

Dark Wings: Well that's it.Tell me if you want another chapter.

Kato: Hehe! Cool! I'm not in it!

Dark Wings: Yet...

Kato: WHAT!

Harry: Please Read and Review!


	2. The Saying

Dark Wings: So I have now created my second chapter.

Harry: Yeah! More things about me!

Draco: Oh, Shut up you moron!

Harry: (Tears in eyes) Meanie!

Dark Wings: Shut up both of you!

Both: EEP!

Kato: (Laughs evilly) I shall do the disclaimer! Dark Wings doesn't own Harry Potter!

Harry: Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter two: The Saying

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke to a grinning Ryu right in front of his face. Harry blinked a few times before he screamed in surprise ad fell off his bed. In doing so caused Ryu to laugh and Ron to stare at Harry, worried like.

"You alright, Harry? It isn't Voldemort is it?" Ron asked as Harry stood up from where he fell on the floor.

"No. I just thought I saw something but it was just my imagination." Harry told Ron as he glared at Ryu. Ryu giggled before he went over to Harry.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just trying to get you up, but you wouldn't." the spirit explained as he watched Harry get ready for breakfast.

"It's ok. I was just kind of freaked. I normally don't wake up to a spirit right in front of my face." Harry told him once Ron and the others left the dorm. Ryu chuckled as he sat on Harry's bed.

"So, What are you and your friends up to this year?" Ryu questioned as he watched Harry turn and look at him confused. Ryu rolled his eyes. "I mean what is the big adventure that you and your friends usually have each year." he said, trying to make it easier for Harry to understand what he meant. Harry glared at him.

"There us no adventure this year…I hope." he muttered as he colleted his book for class. Ryu chuckled and pointed out where some of his books were.

"Well whatever happens this year will happen. So we just got to face it head on!" Ryu stated happily before jumping off of Harry's bed. Harry smiled at Ryu before heading out the door. Thoughts of the future hung in his mind as he greeted his friends and they headed off towards breakfast. Ryu followed behind humming some random tune. When Harry and his friends arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast they ran into Draco.

"Watch where your going you stupid Mud-blood!" Draco spat glaring at Hermione. Harry and Ron made a grab for their wands but Harry stopped when he felt the cold chill of Ryu's hand on his arm.

"Don't curse him! Please!" Ryu begged, not wanting to see the other boy hurt. Harry sighed before relaxing a bit and putting his hand on Ron's arm.

"Come on, Ron, let's go. He isn't worth our time." Harry said dragging both his friends away from the now slightly confused blond. Ryu smiled after Harry and gave him a 'Go in, I'll be there in a bit,' look. Harry nodded at the look and Ryu went out and followed Draco. Harry sat his friends down and forced them to start eating.

"Why did you stop me from cursing that bloody git?" Ryu asked as he piled food onto his plate.

"It's because Harry now relieves that Malfoy isn't worth our time!" Hermione said happily, glad that finally one of her friends relieves what she had already known. Harry laughed a bit before he and Ron started to stuff their faces with food. Ryu appeared half way during breakfast looking quit upset.

"I'm scared." Ryu admitted as he settled himself down next to Harry. Harry gave him a questioning look, hoping Ryu would explain more.

"I'm scared for Draco. Also for all of the death eater's children." Ryu fiddled with a lock of his hair deep in thought. Harry stared at Ryu for a bit before getting nudged in the ribs by Ron.

"What are you staring at so intense?" he asked trying to see what Harry was staring at.

"It was nothing, nothing at all." Harry insisted as he turned back to his breakfast. Ron pouted for a second before turning back to his own breakfast.

It was during Harry's first class, Potions, when Ryu decided to talk again.

"Maybe you should try to become friends with Draco." Ryu commented as Harry added an ingredient into his cauldron.

"WHAT?!?!?" Harry shouted startled at what Ryu said. Snape glared at Harry who was staring wide eyed at Ryu.

"What is the matter, Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned, venom in his voice.

"Harry! Say this to Severus this, 'Nothing is the matter only except the moon rises red in the evening, only to set gold in the morning." Ryu instructed. Harry looked at him as if he were crazy before saying it. Snape stood and stared at Harry then looked around the room. Harry shifted in his seat before he himself looked around the room only to find that all of the Slytherins were staring at him. Some were staring in amazement while others stared at him suspiciously. Harry looked over at Ryu who gave him a thumbs up.

"Get back to work all of you! Potter! You'll be staying after! Now back to work!" Snape shouted causing everyone to jump and get back to their potions.

"Why did you make me say that?" Harry whispered to Ryu, who was once again playing with his hair.

"Because." was all that he said. Harry glared at him before the spirit threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! I made you say that because to them it means your one of them. The red moon means that you had or have a bad past and the golden moon means that you have or are trying to get past it and become an independent wizard. It's a crappy meaning but I wasn't the one who came up with it." Ryu explained, laying his head down against the table.

"Who came up with it?" Harry whispered when he noticed no one watching him.

"Him." Ryu motioned with his arm up to where Snape sat looking over or grading papers. Harry stared.

* * *

Dark Wings: Oh NO!

Harry: (Still staring)

Draco: Um… Ok! Please Review!


End file.
